hoobae, please notice me
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Jong... Akhirnya gue menemukan calon ibu bagi anak-anak gue kelak." [hunhan] [manxman] [(failed)humor] [cheesy line] [M for using some mature language, no mature content written! safe rated] [twoshots-1/2]


**.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **h** o **o** b **a** e **p** l **e** a **s** e **n** o **t** i **c** e **m** e

s **a** c **h** i **m** a **l** f **f** f **a** n **f** i **c** t **i** o **n**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **w** arning : manxman, bahasa non-baku, penggunaan bahasa alay, humor gagal (lagi?!) penuh kata-kata gombal basi, typos, Indonesian!joke

 **d** isclaimer : God and themselves

 **p** airing : oh sehun – lu han, _slight_!kaisoo _slight_!tentae _mentioned_!chenmin

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.** **h** o **o** b **a** e **p** l **e** a **s** e **n** o **t** i **c** e **m** e **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

" _Jong... Akhirnya gue menemukan calon ibu bagi anak-anak gue kelak."_

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **. h** o **o** b **a** e **p** l **e** a **s** e **n** o **t** i **c** e **m** e **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

"Anak-anak baru tahun ini kok jelek semua, ya, Jong."

Sehun menatap para siswa MOS di depannya dengan pandangan melas, menyayangkan muka-muka di depannya yang sepertinya tidak pernah di- _upgrade_ dengan versi paling cantik dan ganteng. Kim Jongin, pemuda yang sudah didaulat sebagai ketua OSIS di SMA Suka Sembada itu memandang Sehun malas.

"Mereka itu lagi pakai topeng, cuk."

"Bangsat amat, baru juga masuk SMA udah _fake_. Muka _fake_ aja jelek, apalagi aslinya."

Jongin menghela napas kasar sampai upilnya ikut keluar.

"Maksud gue mereka lagi pakai topeng, beneran _topeng_. Lo inget kan Hun kalau MOS kali ini mewajibkan semuanya pakai topeng semar?"

Sehun menatap Jongin bingung sambil menjilat es krim batangnya—es krim beneran, oy, jangan mikir macem-macem—hingga beberapa menit berlalu sampai es krimnya habis lalu dia lari sebentar buat beli es gosok di kantin sebelum kembali lagi dan akhirnya dia baru _ngeh_ tentang apa yang dikatakan sahabat karib dari masa dia pakai popok itu. Sehun lalu menampilkan cengiran gantengnya—dan ini membuat beberapa peserta MOS jadi ber- _kyakya_ dan _fangirling_ -an di tempat—dan berkata, "Bener juga, ya. Gue lupa."

Jongin tak tahu mengapa Sehun bisa terpilih menjadi wakil ketua OSIS.

" _Karena Sehun itu ganteng_." Jongin ingat sekali sebuah suara pernah menjawab pertanyaan mengapa Sehun bisa-bisanya terpilih menjadi _waketos_. Konon katanya, dulu kegantengan Sehun itu bisa melampaui kegantengan Jongin hingga seorang kecengan Jongin—dan sampai saat ini masih berstatus sebagai _kecengan_ —bernama Do Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk memberikan hak suaranya untuk mencoblos Sehun di pemilihan OSIS. Saat rumor itu beredar, Jongin bahkan sudah hampir bunuh diri di Tugu Monas namun untungnya, sebagai sahabat yang baik, tulus, ganteng, seksi, suka menolong, rajin menabung dan rajin membuat hati _fangirl_ meleleh, Oh Sehun langsung pergi ke Monas untuk mencegah Jongin agar tidak bunuh diri.

Sehun pada saat itu langsung memberikan klarifikasi di depan para media sekolah, tepat di depan tugu Monas di mana Jongin sudah berdiri di pucuk emas Monasnya sambil membawa _banner_ bertuliskan _HunSoo sucks_. Dengan suaranya yang datar tapi seksi dan selalu berhasil membuat _fangirl orgasme_ dan hamil, Sehun berkata, "Dengan ini, saya nyatakan bahwa rumor Hunsoo hanyalah fiktif belaka. Maka dari itu, sudilah kiranya semua siswa di SMA Suka Sembada memberikan restu bagi Kaisoo untuk kembali berjaya," sambil menyusul Jongin yang sudah nangis _meler_ dan mengajaknya pulang kerumah sambil berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan dengan _background_ bunga sakura berjatuhan ditemani sinar matahari di sore ha—

"Jong, _eces_ nya tolong dikondisikan."

Jongin nyengir kuda. "Sori, Hun. _By the way_ ini kayaknya udah bisa dimulai kan, upacara pembukaan MOS-nya?"

"Kayaknya sih udah Jong, sok ajalah sebagai ketua lu kasih ceramah dulu."

Jongin mengangguk menyetujui, lalu kemudian ia mulai berbicara melalui megafon di tangannya.

"Halo sem—"

" _Kim Jongeeeeen!_ "

" _Kai! Kai! Kai!_ "

" _Jongeeeeen Oppaaaaa!_ "

" _Kyakyakya Oppa!_ "

" _Jongin Oppa_ hamili akuuuu!"

Jongin tersentak kaget mendengar sambutan riuh para peserta MOS di barisan paling depan yang ternyata adalah _fangirl_ dan _fanboy_ -nya yang sudah berdesak-desakan untuk bisa mendekat padanya. Ia kemudian melemparkan pandangan bingung pada Sehun, _partner_ nya dalam segala hal, seolah sedang mengirimkan sinyal SOS padanya.

Sehun, terlahir sebagai seorang yang budiman dan baik hatinya, berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan merebut megafon di tangannya dan berbicara.

"Um—"

" _Sehun Oppa!_ "

" _Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun!_ "

" _Sehun Oppa marry me!_ "

"Em—tolong semuanya tenang dul—"

" _Kyakyakya!_ "

" _Sehun Oppa date me plisheu!_ "

" _Kyakyakya!_ "

" _Kyakyakyakyakyakyakyakyak!_ "

"INI SEBENERNYA MOS ATAU KONSER SIH HAH?! EMOSI NIH AING, BRISIK AMAT TAY BANGETLAH!"

Mendengar suara Sehun yang sepertinya penuh dengan nada amarah yang bergejolak membara, barisan para _fangirl_ dan _fanboy_ tersebut bergerak menjauh dan menjaga jarak.

"Nah, gitu dong," kata Sehun sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi garangnya sambil melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Nah, adek-adek, selamat datang dalam acara MOS SMA Suka Sembada. Rencananya pihak OSIS akan melaksanakan MOS selama tiga hari, terhitung mulai hari ini sampai Rabu. Hari ini agendanya adalah perkenalan dan kakak bakal memberitahu semua panitia yang akan terlibat. Pertama-tama, perkenalkan nama saya adalah Oh Sehun selaku wakil ketua OSIS tahun ini, biasa dipanggil Sehun, kalau mau manggil sayang juga boleh—dan suara " _Kyakyakyakya_ " kembali terdengar dari baris paling belakang—dan kemudian, yang di samping saya ini adalah Kim Jongin, biasa di panggil Jongin, Kai, Biji Kopi, Rakjel, atau kalau mau manggil Kuproy juga boleh."

"Bangsat banget lu Hun."

Sehun nyengir menatap Jongin di samping kirinya.

"Nah Kim Jongin ini adalah ketua OSIS di sini. Jadi kalau ada yang mau jadi pacarnya silakan langsung temui dia karena dia ini jomblo dari lahir. Oke, lanjut. Lalu hari ini dan seterusnya kalian bakal dipandu oleh kakak-kakak OSIS sesuai dengan grup kalian masing-masing yang tentunya sudah dibagi kemarin. Baiklah, sekarang kak Kuproy bakal ngenalin siapa-siapa aja pemandu kalian."

Sehun masih mendengar Jongin berbisik " _bangsat lu cuk"_ padanya namun ia pura-pura tak mendengarnya sambil pura-pura siul. Jongin merebut megafon dari tangan Sehun kemudian membuka segulung kertas yang ia simpan di belakang punggungnya. _Udah kayak ninja aja_.

"Oke, dek, sekarang saya mau ngenalin siapa aja pemandu kalian di masing-masing grup. Kakak pemandu yang saya sebut diharap segera turun ke lapangan dan memandu adik-adiknya Pertama, grup Girls' Day bakal di pandu sama kakak Minah. Kedua, grup Red Velvet bakal dipandu sama kakak Wendy. Ketiga, grup Sistar bakal dipandu sama kakak Hyorin. Keempat, grup f(x) bakal dipandu sama kakak Toria. Kelima, grup MBLAQ bakal dipandu sama kakak Thunder. Keenam, grup NCT bakal dipandu sama kakak Ten. Ketujuh, grup iKON bakal dipandu sama kakak Bobby. Kedelapan, grup Bangtan bakal dipandu sama kakak Mphi. Kesembilan, grup Shinee bakal dipandu sama kakak Taemin. Kesepuluh, grup Twice bakal di pandu sama kakak Sana.

Kesebelas, grup Bigbang bakal di pandu sama kakak Seungri. Keduabelas, grup EXO bakal di pandu sama kakak Kyungsoo. Khusus untuk kakak Kyungsoo, saya berpesan agar hati saya juga dipandu, kasian kan hati saya lelah mengejar kakak Kyungsoo selama tiga tahun lamanya tanpa henti. Tolong dibimbing juga ini hati saya, agar bisa membawamu menuju pelaminan."

Di seberang lapangan, Kyungsoo pura-pura nggak denger.

"Sakit banget, ya, Hun dikacangin _kek_ gini."

"Sabar aja ya Jong."

Lalu merekapun berpelukan dan _banner_ KaiHun-pun bermunculan.

"Oke, lanjut. Nah kakak-kakak pemandu kalian sudah berada di dekat kalian sekarang," kata Jongin lanjut memberikan pengumuman. "Sekarang selaku ketua Sie Penegak Kedisiplinan, wakil saya Oh Sehun akan mengecek semua atribut kalian. Asal kalian tahu, Sehun ini adalah ketua SPK yang sangat galak, jadi kalau hari ini atribut kalian nggak lengkap, siap-siap saja dimarahin dia."

Dengan itu, Jongin kembali menyerahkan megafonnya pada Sehun dan seketika semuanya hening.

"Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, saya selaku wakil ketua OSIS juga menjabat sebagai ketua Sie Penegak Kedisiplinan," jeda, biar dramatis. "Jadi bila hari ini ada yang atributnya kurang lengkap, atau ketinggalan, atau apapun alasannya, tolong angkat tangan."

Beberapa siswa menundukkan pandangannya, takut menatap Sehun yang rupanya sudah berubah menjadi sangat garang. Beberapa detik berlalu dan kakak-kakak pendamping segera berkeliling di grup masing-masing untuk mengecek dan kemudian, beberapa tangan terangkat di udara.

Mata Sehun berkedut melihat setidaknya tiga tangan terangkat ke udara, menandakan bahwa ada tiga siswa yang tidak memakai atribut secara lengkap.

Sehun segera berjalan mendekat kearah satu orang siswa dari grup Sistar. Ketika ia sampai di depan siswi yang sepertinya ketakutan setengah mati itu, Sehun bertanya, "Mana kaos kakimu? KAN SUDAH DIBILANG HARUS PAKAI KAOS KAKI POLKADOT PINK TUTU, KENAPA PAKAI POLKADOT BIRU?! SEKARANG BUKA TOPENGMU!"

Lalu siswi itupun membuka topengnya dengan gemetaran.

"INI APA-APAAN LAGI?! KENAPA MUKAMU MIRIP MIRANDA KERR?! SELESAI MOS TEMUI SAYA DI PELAMINAN!"

Dan siswi yang diidentifikasi bernama Soyu itu langsung pingsan di tempat.

Sehun berjalan, kali ini kepada grup keenam, grup NCT. Ada siswa yang menundukkan kepalanya dan Sehun mengawasinya dengan jeli. Melihat tidak ada atributnya yang kurang, Sehun melirik Ten yang berdiri tepat di samping siswa tersebut.

"Kok kayaknya semua atributnya lengkap? Apa yang kurang?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Siswa tersebut juga bingung, namun memilih untuk diam.

"Suruh buka topengnya, Hun," kata Ten kalem.

Sehun melirik siswa di depannya, dan tanpa diperintah, seolah mengerti apa keinginan seniornya, siswa tersebut membuka topeng semar yang ia kenakan.

"Liat, kan, Hun. Jelas-jelas wajahnya kurang—kurang ajar banget. Wajah mana yang bisa semempesona ini. Bangsat emang."

Sehun lalu nutup mulut Ten pakai bon cabai, mengacuhkan siswa yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Taeyong itu yang sedang menampilkan muka mau diperkosa.

Sehun kembali berjalan, kali ini menuju grup terakhir, grup keduabelas. Ia berhenti tepat di depan siswa yang ternyata setelah ia perhatikan tinggi badannya, ia sangatlah pendek seolah-olah tingginya hanya sebatas dadanya saja. Siswa itu menunduk ketakutan dan Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya mencoba mengirimi Sehun pandangan seperti— _jangan sakiti anakku_.

Sehun memperhatikan siswa tersebut dengan seksama, dan sekali lihat ia sudah tahu atribut apa yang kurang.

Sehun menampilkan wajah garangnya, melototkan matanya pada sosok di depannya yang masih juga menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Suara Sehun menggema menyusuri lapangan luas tersebut saking heningnya suasana di sekitarnya. Suaranya terdengar menakutkan hingga tak ada yang berani bersuara.

Sosok tersebut mengangguk pelan namun menolak untuk menatap Sehun.

"KALAU DIAJAK BICARA ITU YA LIHAT ORANG YANG NGAJAK BICARA! NAMANYA NGGAK SOPAN KALO NUNDUK GITU!"

Dan dengan ketakutan dan badan yang gemetaran, sosok tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan—

 _Subhanallah_.

Sehun belum pernah menemukan sosok seperti itu. Sosok culik- _able_ nan kawin- _able_ gitu. Dan matanya—dua bola mata tersebut menatapnya takut-takut dan Sehun merasa dirinya sudah bertindak bejat.

 _Oh shit_.

"K-kamu tahu kan apa salahmu?!" tanya Sehun berlagak marah, walau hatinya udah _dugeum-dugeum_ bak takbir lebaran.

Sosok di depannya mengangguk dan berusaha untuk tak menatap mata Sehun. "S-saya tahu, kak."

 _Ohh, suaranya kayak madu, manis dan lembut di lidah._

"Iya! Kamu salah banget! Salah! Kenapa kamu nggak pakai topeng semar seperti yang lain hah?!"

"I-itu—saya..."

"Kamu tahu nggak betapa fatalnya kalau kamu nggak pakai topeng?! Kecantikan wajahmu itu jadi _mluber_ kemana-mana sampai _kokoro_ saya nggak cuat! Nih, raba dada saya, jantung saya udah kayak bedug adzan! Kamu mau saya mati jantungan apa gimana?! Lalu atribut kamu kurang satu lagi! Mana sayap kamu hah?! Bidadari turun dari surga kok nggak pake sayap nanti kalau mendaratnya terluka gimana?! Saya nanti nikah sama siapa?! Anak kita nanti yang ngerawat siapa?!"

Dan semua orang di lapanganpun hamil berjamaah.

.

.

.

Setelah upacara pembukaan MOS tersebut usai, Sehun langsung ngacir menemui Kyungsoo dan meminta keterangan mengenai salah satu adik didiknya tersebut yang akhirnya ia ketahui bernama Lu Han.

 _Lu Han._

 _Lu Han._

"Hun, emang kenapa kok lo penasaran banget sama anak baru itu?"

"Jong..."

"Um?"

"Rupanya gini ya apa yang selama ini lo rasain sama Kyungsoo..."

"H-hah?!"

"Jong..." panggil Sehun seraya memandang Jongin dan menggenggam tangannya erat erat. (Jongin mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak muntah melihat mata Sehun yang udah gemerlapan kayak lampu taman, blink-blink penuh dengan balon cinta di sekitar kepalanya.)

"Akhirnya gue menemukan calon ibu bagi anak-anak gue kelak."

.

.

.

Kegiatan pertama pada hari pertama MOS tersebut akan langsung dilaksanakan setelah pembukaan. Para siswa dipandu oleh kakak-kakak yang telah disebutkan tadi akan mengikuti tur keliling sekolah selama dua jam lamanya.

Pada kesempatan ini, Sehun udah kayak anak anjing yang takut ditinggal majikannya aja—jalan tepat di belakang Lu Han dengan senyum idiot. Jongin, menjadi sahabat setia—walau sebenernya cuman pengen deket sama kakak pembimbing Lu Han, si Kyungsoo, aja sih—mengikuti Sehun dengan sukarela.

"Nah, dan ini adalah koridor menuju gerbang utama sekolah. Asal kalian tahu saja, gerbang sekolah ini udah canggih dan kalian harus pakai kartu khusus pelajar buat masuk kesini, jadi kalian nggak bakal bisa bolos atau telat," kata Kyungsoo menerangkan tentang salah satu fasilitas di sana sambil berjalan melewati sebuah koridor di sana.

Sehun langsung _gercep_ —gerak cepat—dan dirinya kini sudah berjalan di sebelah Lu Han.

"Um—berarti gerbang itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah, ya, kak?" tanya Lu Han polos.

"Iya dek," jawab Sehun bak senior yang baik hati. "Dan hatiku adalah satu-satunya gerbang yang hanya kamu yang bisa masuki setiap saat."

Dan sepatu kets Kyungsoo mendarat mulus di muka ganteng nan bejat Sehun. Melihatnya, Lu Han terkejut bukan main. Ia langsung berlari—terpaan angin menyibakkan rambutnya, ia kelilipan, kakinya kesandung eek ayam, rintangan Benteng Takeshi harus ia lewati untuk menuju kearah Sehun yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya namun ia tak peduli. Hingga akhirnya, Lu Han kini sudah berlutut di depan sosok Sehun yang mukanya sudah nggak ganteng lagi.

"D-dek..."

"M-mas Sehun..."

"D-dek..."

"M-mas..."

"Dek Lu Han..."

"Mas Sehun..."

"Terus aja gitu sampai lo berdua berubah jadi valak," sambung Jongin malas.

"Nggak apa-apa kalau kamu mau mem-valak hatiku, dek," kata Sehun kepada Lu Han nggak nyambung.

"M-mas..."

"Dek..."

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan m-mas..." kata Lu Han khawatir sambil ngelus-elus rambut Sehun sayang.

Sehun _mupeng_ , pengennya Lu Han ngelus yang lain.

Ngelus tangannya, maksudnya. Jangan mikir jelek dulu.

"Cahaya... aku melihat cahaya..." kata Sehun mulai ngelantur.

Kyungsoo, Jongin dan semua anak grup EXO yang dipandu Kyungsoo sudah mengerubungi Sehun dan Lu Han, ikut khawatir karena Sehun udah mulai ngelantur.

Jongin sebagai sahabat yang masih punya hati—"Dan hati ini hanya untukmu, Soo," kata Jongin bangga—langsung berlutut di samping Lu Han. Air mata berlinang di wajahnya dan hatinya ikut sakit melihat Sehun yang rupanya sudah sekarat karena lemparan sepatu super Kyungsoo dan mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kematian.

"Hun cahaya apa Hun?! Hun lo kenapa Hun?! Cahaya apa Hun jangan mengada-ada!"

"C-cahaya..."

"Cahaya ap—cahaya apa mas..."

Dan Sehunpun tersenyum sayu seraya meraih tangan Lu Han dan menatapnya. "Mas—mas melihat cahaya masa depan kita di kedua matamu dek..."

Dan satu sepatu kets Kyungsoo yang lain menghampiri Sehun.

"Mas Sehun beneran nggak apa-apa mukanya? Itu kayaknya udah bonyek deh, makin parah," kata Lu Han khawatir setelah ia selesai mengantarkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk membawa Sehun ke UKS. Akhirnya mereka berempat bisa mengikuti tur singkat mereka dan kini mereka sedang berkenalan dengan lapangan basket SMA Suka Sembada.

"Gak apa-apa kok dek, nanti juga sembuh."

"Oh, gitu."

"Dek..."

"Iya mas ada apa?"

"Tanganmu kayaknya berat. Sini aku bantu pegangin."

Dan entah dari mana datangnya, sebuah sepatu basket mendarat sempurna di belakang kepala Sehun.

"Tangan gue keseleo Hun, sori yah," kata Kyungsoo yang rupanya mendapatkan sepatu tersebut dari sosok Kris Wu yang lagi latian basket.

Sehun yakin bahwa mungkin aja Kyungsoo maunya bukan HunHan tapi SooHan. (Karena di dalam pikirannya Lu Han itu 100% _forever never dies uke._ )

Kegiatan MOS kedua hari itu adalah _workshop_ untuk para peserta didik baru. _Workshop_ kali ini mengangkat tema daur ulang, dan Sehun beserta Jongin seperti biasa sudah bersiap-siap di sebelah Lu Han dan Kyungsoo.

"Nah, kalian udah bawa peralatannya kan?"

"Sudah, kak!" jawab anak-anak baru itu serempak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga dan Jongin hampir pingsan melihatnya saking silaunya.

"Nah sekarang semuanya tolong keluarkan alatnya dan tolong perhatikan instruksi pembicara."

"Baik!"

Kyungsoo—beserta Jongin yang setia mengekor—langsung meneliti semua kegiatan anak baru di kelompoknya, berjalan mondar-mandir dan mencoba untuk mengacuhkan keberadaan Jongin. (Di dalam hati, Jongin menangis dan Sehun mengiriminya tatapan "Sabar vroh!")

Beberapa anak baru seperti Byun Baekhyun—cowok yang tampilannya kayak cabe dengan _make up_ berlebih dan _eyeliner maybellek_ yang ketebalan; Kim Minseok—cowok alim yang dari tadi dimodusin Kim Jongdae teman sekelas Sehun; dan beberapa anak lelaki yang bahkan Sehun nggak tau namanya karena ia sibuk memerhatikan calon menantu keluarga Oh yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lu Han.

Dia sudah pasang kuda-kuda dan siap di posisinya di samping Lu Han, memperhatikan dengan jeli tiap gerak-geriknya. Ia terpesona setengah mampus ketika Lu Han terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi, dan matanya yang bulat dan terang itu selalu menyihir Sehun, sedangkan bibir tipisnya selalu membuat Sehun _horn_ —

"Jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak," kata Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

Sehun kicep, menunduk patuh takut kena lempar sepatu super lagi.

"Kak, kenapa sih temanya harus daur ulang, kan susah!" kata Lu Han setengah menggerutu, dan Sehun sudah ancang-ancang mau _ngelabrak_ panitia yang tega-teganya membuat acara kayak gini yang bikin calon _bini_ -nya _bete_ —namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia adalah panitia. _Bego._

"Karena sampah di sekitar kita sekarang sudah banyak, Lu Han. Sudah menumpuk di mana-mana. Nanti kalau menumpuk, akan menyebabkan banjir dan bau tak sedap yang akan membahayakan kelangsungan hidup manusia di bumi pertiwi ini. Bayangkan saja, Lu Han! Kelangsungan hidup manusia di bumi ini yang harus punah hanya karena banjir sudah lebih dari 281719sin/9182cos dikali 98283tan dan kemudian dipangkatkan tiga kemudian dikali 1928930! Bayangkan betapa banyaknya korban jiwa yang ada!"

Lu Han dan yang lainnya iya-iya aja pura-pura ngerti, sementara Jongin udah makin nafsu aja sama Kyungsoo. Konon, Jongin ini punya _kink_ aneh kalau sama Kyungsoo yang lagi ngomong cerdas.

"Dek..."

"Iya, mas..."

"Kamu capek ya?"

"Ah, enggak," kata Lu Han sambil tersenyum dan mencoba melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kalau capek mendaur ulang sampah, mending mendaur ulang kisah kita aja biar tetap lestari."

"Ngomong apa elo Hun barusan?"

"E-enggak kok Soo. Hehehe."

Sehun sujud syukur ketika Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan nggak main lempar-lemparan sepatu lagi.

Sepuluh menit berlalu begitu cepat dan Sehun udah tasbihan aja di dalam hati, berdoa supaya aksi gombalannya pada Lu Han nggak ketahuan Kyungsoo.

"Dek..."

"Apa mas Sehun?"

"Mas mau minta lemnya dong?"

Lu Han mengernyitkan keningnya bingung sambil menyodorkan sebuah lem miliknya. "Buat apa, memangnya mas?"

"Buat merekatkan hubungan kita, dek."

"Merekatkan apa, Hun?"

Sehun kicep. "Me—merekatkan... I-itu Soo... Merekatkan—merekatkan hubungan antar manusia hehehe. Ehehehe. Ehehehehehehehe. Katamu kan dalam ilmu kewarganegaraan kita harus menjalin hubungan yang harmonis dibawah garuda dan atas nama Bhineka Tunggal Ika."

Kyungsoo sumringah dan mulai ceramah. "Bener banget, Sehun! Kita memang harus selalu menjunjung kesatuan sebagai wujud nyata proklamasi yang selama ini sudah diusahakan oleh Bung Karno dan blablablablabla..."

Dan Sehun-pun mendesah lega.

"Dek?"

"Apa lagi mas?"

"Minjem penghapus boleh?"

Lu Han mengangguk. "Buat apalagi mas? Tulisannya ada yang salah ya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan. Buat menghapus jarak di antara kita."

Lu Han tersipu malu dan Sehun bersorak sorai bergembira bersama dalam hati.

"Dek," panggil Sehun lagi beberapa menit kemudian. "Kata orang-orang bapak kamu punya banyak saham, ya?"

"Iya mas memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya kamu selalu buat aku pengen menanamkan saham masa depanku di hidupmu."

Dan Lu Han-pun diabetes.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun mendengar Jongin mencoba berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung..."

"Apa."

"Boleh minjem penghapus?"

"Nggak punya."

"Kalau lem?"

"Itu yang lo pegang kalo bukan lem apa?"

Dan Sehun merasa bangsat karena menertawai Jongin dalam hati.

"Em—Kyungsoo."

"Apa lagi sih!"

"I-itu—aku mau tanya... Bapak kamu suka jualan sate ya?"

"IYA! IYA BAPAK AKU EMANG SUKA JUALAN SATE TERUS KENAPA?! KAMU MAU SOK PAMER KALAU KAMU ANAK PEMILIK PERUSAHAAN?! KAMU MAU NGEJEK AKU?! KENAPA MEMANG DENGAN ANAK TUKANG SATE HAH?! KENAPA?! APA SALAHKU APA SALAH AYAHKU?! KENAPA DENGAN TUKANG SATE?! KENAPA?! SALAH?! HAH?! GAK APA-APA TUKANG SATE YANG PENTING HALAL DAN PENUH DENGAN RIDHO ALLAH!"

Sehun lalu menghampiri sahabatnya yang baru aja kena tampar kamus Oxford.

"Untung lo nggak digampol pake sepatu, Jong."

"T-tapi tetep s-shakit Hun," kata Jongin sambil mengelap air matanya. "S-sakit banget hati gue."

Setelah acara _workshop_ tersebut selesai, panitia OSIS langsung menyudahi kegiatan MOS hari ini karena ketua OSIS mereka kesurupan.

Sehun saat itu sudah bersiap-siap menunggu Lu Han di depan gerbang ala-ala drama Korea—mumpung Kyungsoo lagi baca yasin buat Jongin bareng anak OSIS lain.

Dari kejauhan ia sudah melihat rambut cokelat madu Lu Han di antara ribuan umat manusia di SMA Suka Sembada itu. Dan ketika akhirnya sosok itu telah sampai di depan Sehun, iapun tersenyum.

"Dek Lu Han udah mau pulang?" Se-pedofil apapun suara Sehun saat ini ia tak peduli.

Mengangguk girang, Lu Han menjawab, "Iya, mas. Mas belum mau pulang? Masih ada rapat OSIS?"

"Nggak kok," kata Sehun sambil menggeleng. "Mas udah mau pulang, tapi nungguin kamu dulu."

"Loh." Lu Han mengernyit bingung. "Kok nunggu Lu Han emang ada apa, mas?"

"Mas pengen tahu di mana kamu sembunyiin selendang sutra kamu nanti biar bisa mas curi biar kamu nggak bisa lagi balik ke kahyangan."

"Mas Sehun ini pinter banget ngomongnya."

"Yah, doain aja lah dek," kata Sehun sambil sok-sokan tersipu malu kayak ABG.

"Doain apa, mas?"

"Doain biar pinter juga pas ngomong ijab kabul di depan bapak kamu nantinya."

Dan Lu Han-pun hamil.

.

.

.

 _tbc untuk hari kedua dan ketiga MOS /ngakak/_


End file.
